Los Nuevos
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Ellos eran sencillamente, los chicos más populares del instituto. Todos los adoraban, y su vida era perfecta, hasta que llegaron los de nuevo ingreso.


Los Nuevos

La fiesta.

Era tarde, lo sabía, había estado ignorando la alarma desde hace horas pero simplemente ayer había bebido hasta vomitar, ¿pero se arrepentía? ¡Por supuesto que no! Una de las mejores borracheras de su joven vida, aunque ahora que se encontraba tirado en su cama todavía sin poder moverse y con una jaqueca de record, tal vez si se arrepentía un poquitín.

Pero vamos, ni con todo ese alcohol en la sangre había podido olvidar el milagro que paso ayer, porque si algo recordaba a la perfección entre todo el caos de su ruidosamente eran aquellos ojos rojos sangre.

 _Era tarde, probablemente las 12 de la madrugada pero vamos, era domingo, a quien le importaba si mañana no iba a la escuela por estar más crudo que una cuba, ciertamente a él no._

 _La música sonaba tan fuerte que las ventanas de la casa vibraban mientras que las luces parpadeaban a un ritmo rápido, la sala estaba llena de gente que indudablemente no conocía pero no interesaba, seguramente ellos a él sí._

 _Había ido junto con su mejor amigo Travos, la semana pasada habían estado haciendo exámenes y que mejor forma de distraerse que pasarse todo el puto fin de semana que de fiesta en fiesta._

 _Terezi, la dueña de la casa estaba sobre un sofá bailando entre la multitud, no la conocía mucho pero le había invitado, por lo que sabía se llevaba horrible con la putisima novia de su bro, pero quien era él más que un drogadicto para juzgar a las personas._

 _Estaba tirado en las escaleras fumando algo que no tenía ni maldita idea de que era, pero le hacía sentirse bien, Tavros estaba al lado de él, medio dormido medio borracho, probablemente mañana tendría un dolor horrible por dormir sobre las escaleras, pero se veía tan putamente feliz que no lo movió de su sitio._

 _-¿se están divirtiendo?- de la nada frente a ellos estaba la anfitriona, no sabía si estaba muy perdido para haberlo notado antes pero ahora solo tenía un sostén y un pantalón hasta la cintura. No le molestaría pasar un rato con ella._

 _Antes de que pudiera soltar completamente el humo del cigarro ya tenía los labios de aquella chica pegados a los suyos mientras en su espalda se enterraban los escalones. Sus manos apretaban su trasero mientras la pelinegra se aferraba a su cabello, parecía estar más borracha que él._

 _¿ENSERIO TEREZI? ¿EN LAS PUTAS ESCALERAS? – una voz había interrumpido su beso, ¿quién mierda era ese pendejo que había arruinado su noche?_

 _Dejo caer su cabeza viendo a un chico paliducho, con cabello negro y ojos rojos que resaltaban gracias al delineador, parecía estar enfermo, llevaba una playera negra y lo que parecían ser mallas de cuero._

 _-POR COSAS COMO ESTAS ME CAGAN VENIR A TUS PUTAS FIESTAS- el chico ni siquiera lo había mirado, solo se la pasaba gritándole a la chica sobre él._

 _-Y LUEGO TE QUEJAS DE QUE ROXY ES UNA BORRACHA- su voz le gustaba, era como una mezcla suave y ronca a la vez, como si estuviera gastada de tanto gritar, ¿Qué tanto gritaría en una cama?_

 _-LE PROMETI A TU MALDITA HERMANA CUIDARTE, COÑO- y antes de que pudiera hacer nada el lindo chico se llevaba a rastras a la pobre Terezi que no dejaba de patalear gritando cosas como "¡Libertad!" o algo así._

 _Se quedo tirado en las escaleras simplemente viendo el trasero del chico desaparecer de su vista._

 _Bueno, que más daba, la noche era joven y aun no estaba lo suficientemente borracho así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levanto de aquellas infernales escaleras y se dirigió a la pista de baile que ahora era la sala._

 _Comenzó a bailar a un ritmo descontrolado, mientras alguna que otra persona se pegaba contra él, alguien le había derramado encima una botella entera de vodka si bien antes no estaba lo suficientemente borracho ahora si que lo estaba._

 _De repente en medio de aquel baile desenfrenado se apagaron las luces, algunos comenzaron a chiflar otros tantos siguieron bailando, Gamzee siguió restregando su cuerpo con el de otros durante las horas siguientes._

 _Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada estaba acostado sobre algún sillón, volteo hacia un lado y después al otro al parecer la fiesta había acabado ya que solo habían como otras 3 personas esparcidas por el salón, Tavros estaba sobre la mesa, seria mejor que se marcharan, seguramente si la novia de su bro se enteraba que se habían ido de fiesta sin ella los castraba, se levantó llegando hasta Travos._

 _-Oye Tav –comenzó a zarandearlo- Taaaav Taaav –estuvo así durante un buen rato, el maldito no se despertaba con nada, así que hizo lo que mejor se le ocurrió- Hey bro, Vriska acaba de llamar- y apenas acabo de pronunciar aquellas palabras el pobre se levanto tan rápido que termino cayéndose con todo y mesa._

 _-Joder Gamzee, no hagas eso-_

 _-jejeje_

 _-ugh- Tavros apenas y se podía sostener de pie como potro recién nacido, tenía ojeras y estaba pálido, probablemente debajo de su maquillaje el estaría igual_

 _Mientras ayudaba al pobre potro a caminar, escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, alguien bajaba las escaleras, era el mismo chico pálido de antes._

 _El chico volteo a verlos, no sabía si era porque estaba borracho o ese chico en verdad tenía esos ojos alucinantes, tal vez ambas. Se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos y Gamzee pudo jurar que él otro tenia una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo miro, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablarle el chico ya iba de camino a la puerta abierta y Tavros había comenzado a vomitar a su lado._

 _-Hey Tav_

 _-¿um?-_

 _-hermano, ¿quién era ese?- no había despegado sus ojos de la figura que cada vez se alejaba más_

 _-Uuuh ¿Él?- miro dudoso al chico que se alejaba entre la nieve_

 _Él asintió ansiosamente_

 _-No estoy seguro bro- al parecer Travos estaba igual de borracho que él ya que cerraba los ojos mientras se iba de lado una vez más_

 _Sonrió -Parece un puto milagro- y sin más comenzó a vomitar a lado de Tavros_

Ese pequeñajo se la acababa de meter en la cabeza como si fuera un faygo de edición limitada.


End file.
